


A Story of Existence

by Cerillen



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And I'm an asshole, Except for mine, Gen, Have fun with my OC's, I'm making my own characters and will pop in the others later, SO, Scrambled chapters make everyones lives harder, This is literally just me messing with the fandom, also, for now, have fun, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially I've made a kind of unoriginal group of OC's and decided to foist them and their terrible backstories on everyone here.<br/>Enjoy the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Darkness

"...why?"

A whispered voice in the night.

"Why?"

Golden eyes, shattered beyond repair.

"Please..."

Hair as red as the blood on her hands.

"Tell me."

The moon shines on the carnage before him.

"I'm sorry."

Rain starts to fall as he weeps for his child.

"I won't do it again."

A beautiful dress of white silk is stained with blood.

"I promise."

A sword on the ground.

"So please..."

A sleeping woman on the ground. Her final resting place.

"Please."

Shattered eyes look at the moon and he weeps harder at the sight.

"Help me."

A light in the darkness as clouds part from the sky.

A gasp as dark sand is pulled from her chest.

Shattered eyes widen and fill with tears as the sand is obsorbed by the bloody sword.

"Thank you..."

Eyes finally close as the small girl collapses onto the ground.

The moon weeps for his damaged daughter and wishes that he could have helped her sooner.

Yet what is done is done and there is no turning back.

The darkness has already won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was depressing...  
> Isn't this fun?!  
> Lets keep going!


	2. Just a Job...

Zero-Four.

His eyes were filled with tears. His heart filled with fear. Then it stopped.

One-Three.

She screamed as she clutched the child to her chest. She begged for mercy. She was given none.

Two-Two.

The child cried. He asked why. Tears glistened in widened eyes. Tears fell. Then blood followed.

Three-One.

He asked why. Then he received his answer with grace. A smile. Kind words. Tears from hidden eyes.

Four-Zero.

Mission complete.

...

How do you know death?

What do you see when you think about dying?

Do you see a father doing his job?

Do you see a son trying to help his father the best that he can?

Do you see a girl doing the job she was forced to do?

Or, do you see a faceless black cloak holding a scythe over your head?

Have you ever noticed the sad expressions of those that are only doing their work?

Or have you only hated those that take away the life you were living?

Its understandable to hate the end of your life.

But must you hate the ones that help you pass over?

Must you hate the ones that are only doing as their told?

After all, it is...

Just a job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!  
> MORE SADNESS!!!!  
> LETS DROWN THE WORLD IN TEARS!!!!!  
> :D


	3. In the Beginning...

In the beginning, there was the moon and the earth.

Then there was life… and then there was death.

Then time and knowledge.

And finally more.  

For the moon and the earth had a child.

A child of fire that started the first summer.

When one day she cried and cooled the season to fall.

Then one day she slept and the season froze to winter.

Her heart ached for company and she created a friend from the snow.

Then she gave him a name and Bunny came into being.

As her heart warmed the season changed to spring.

As the seasons continued she took the role of the keeper of order.

The bringer of seasons.

The name giver.

The eldest sibling.

The spirit of summer.

Deaths assistant.

The creator of nightmares.

The Princess of Darkness.

In the beginning there was a girl.

In the end there was a shattered child.

And then there was more.

For when there is an end, there is always a beginning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...  
> That- wasn't as depressing as the other two. Maybe it's improving...  
> Strange...


	4. The Bringer of Spring

It was cold that day.

Snow covered the world in a thick blanket.

The sun could not warm the earth to wake it from it's slumber, and the moon could not see what lived and what did not.

Little glowing blue orbs scoured the earth, trying their best to navigate through the snow, as they searched for the princess.

The little girl who had started it all.

She sat, curled up in a ball, against a frozen tree.

Snow piled around her as the wind swirled around her in the only form of comfort it could provide.

Blood red hair, powdered with white, hung heavily over her face.

Tears fell from bright golden eyes, landing on the snow with a small hiss.

Her sobs were the only sound that could be heard over the strong blowing of the wind.

_Why..._

_Why am I the only one?_

_Why is Wind the only one who talks to me?_

_Mommy said I would have fun outside..._

_And Daddy said that I would enjoy playing here..._

_But..._

_It's so quiet..._

_Wind is the only one around._

_I don't know why, but that hurts to think about._

_I love Wind._

_He always finds time to play with me._

_He tells me stories about places that I've never been to before._

_But Wind isn't always there._

_And it's hard for him to take on a form that I can feel and touch._

_It's hard for him to be solid for very long._

_And I don't mind that._

_But I don't want to be the only one with a physical form._

_I don't want to be the only one with an actual voice, speaking actual words._

_I want someone to be with. To hold. To talk to._

_I want someone._

_Anyone._

_And it hurts, so much..._

"Wind?" A quiet voice whispered.

Wind curled tightly around her, letting out questioning little noises that sounded like the light tinkling of icicles.

"Am I bad?"

The gentle breeze turned into a small cyclone as Wind whirled around in startled confusion. It shifted back after a moment, letting out quiet assurances.

"Then why am I the only one here?"

Wind was silent and still for a moment.

Those words made him pause.

She had a point.

She was the only one besides himself out here in the hidden territory. Her parents had sent her out here all on her own that day, and they had yet to bring her back home as well. They hadn't known that Wind would find her. They hadn't even sent a wisp to watch over her. In this place made of raw nature that did not live, but so much as simply existed. She had no one to talk to. No one to hold and play with. He was all she had, and he could barely hold a physical form for more than an hour. In a sense, she was all alone out here.

"...why did they leave me out here by myself?" The words were barely choked out past a heartbreaking sob.

Wind frantically curled around her, trying to contain his anger. They had hurt her. They had hurt his little Songbird. Her own parents.

How could they have done such a thing? How could anyone hurt the sweet little creature that laughed when he carried her into the sky, that sang him songs so beautiful he carried them with him for as long as possible. This fragile being that fell without fear, because she knew he would catch her. And now she was crying. Hurt by the ones who bore her and raised her and left her by herself in this world of blank nature and loneliness.

"Do you think I could make a friend?" The girl asked after a moment.

Wind swirled enthusiastically, wiping away her slowly drying tears and pushing her gently forward. She smiled a little at that.

"Alright."

She walked towards the middle of the clearing before sitting down in the soft snow. She started to pull the snow together, using her bare hands to build a small and unidentifiable lump out of the cold white powder. Then, she began giving it a shape. When she was finally finished, it looked like something that Wind had never seen before in all of his existence.

The girl paused and looked around briefly. After a moment of consideration, she dug into the snow until she found the solid ground underneath. Her hand warmed as she touched the earth and she gently pulled out a small wisp of green that Wind had only seen a handful of times. The essence of nature. This little girl had just pulled pure nature out of the frozen ground without any effort at all. He had not realized that she could do such a thing. It was likely a skill inherited from her mother.

Wind cooed softly at his Songbird. He felt so proud of her skill. He could not fathom why her parents left her here by herself. He could barely stand leaving her for more than a day, much less the months that she had spent here.

The girl looked carefully at the green energy in her hand before nodding in satisfaction. She gently placed the energy on the little white creature, focusing on fusing the two together until they were one. Once finished, she looked at her creation and thought about what it was. Then, she thought about her reason for creating it. Thought about what she wanted. A loyal companion. A kind yet solid voice. Bright eyes filled with life. A body, soft and frail, yet strong and fast. Someone to talk to. To hold. To be with. Warmth.

"...Bunny."

Her whispered voice echoed around the clearing, as everything went completely still and silent. A word of power had been spoken. Spoken by one with power. Spoken for the very first time in all of existence. Spoken by a creator to it's creation. A name.

For a moment, nothing happened. Nothing moved. Nothing spoke.

Then...

A twitch.

A sneeze.

And the little white creature shook the snow off of it's clean white fur.

It sneezed again, it's large white ears twitching violently as it adjusted to existing. Adjusted to breathing. To a fast heartbeat. To strong senses of smell, hearing, touch, taste, and finally...sight.

It opened it's large bright green eyes and looked around at the strange place it was in. It's brain started to register things. Telling it about the snow and the season and the time and it's name and the two presences around it.

One flowed around it. Wind was his name. He was practically everywhere. He had no physical form, his brain informed.

The other presence did have a physical form. It was female and very young. Long blood red hair, pale skin covered by a white silk dress, and almost glowing gold eyes hidden beneath dark black lashes. She stared at him silently. Her eyes were wide with...surprise?

Yes, that was the emotion.

Something suddenly occurred to him then.

She was important.

She had given him a name.

She had created him.

Him.

Bunny.

She made him.

"Bunny..."

The breathless whisper jerked him out of his thoughts.

Her voice was soft and sweet and seemed to be made of so many different sounds and emotions that it made his chest ache. It was beautiful, that voice. Her voice. His creator's voice.

He lowered his head down in what his brain said was a polite bow. A sign of respect. Of submission and service.

"Mistress. I thank you for creating me. I am forever at your service, and shall stay forever at your side."

His deep and rumbling voice resonated through the silence.

Then...

His head snapped up as his ears came to attention.

His creator sat there, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Hiccupping sobs fell from her lips as her hands shook over her mouth.

His heart broke.

Had he upset her?

Did he do something wrong?

What had he done?

"Your alive..."

What?

"You exist..."

What does she mean?

"...I'm not alone anymore."

...Oh.

Bunny's ears lowered and he took some silent steps forward. Then, when he was close enough, he rubbed his head against her arms.

She gasped and froze in response. 

He waited, patiently, for her to move. Hoping desperately that it wouldn't be away from him.

Finally, she shifted.

Her arms lowered, though the sobs refused to stop and the tears continued to fall. Her soft and slowly warming hands wrapped gently around his body and lifted him, just as gently, towards her chest.

She held him against her and cried into his fur as he nuzzled her neck with as much affection as he could.

She smelled, oddly, of fire and nature and darkness and light and a mixture of things that he couldn't quite place.

He memorized the smell and relaxed further as it filled his lungs.

Eventually she stopped crying.

Eventually the sobs turned into laughs and the tears finally dried.

Eventually she became warm.

Eventually the earth warmed with her as she whispered the word, "Spring", into his fur.

Eventually she pulled away from him and smiled in a way that melted his heart.

And as Wind curled happily around them, as the earth began to wake, and the moon was finally able to see what lived and what did not; She told him her name.

In her voice filled with emotions and sounds, so sweet it hurt, she told him her name.

"I'm happy your here Bunny. My names Fearya Lunar. Thank you for hearing me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, this one was actually kind of sweet.  
> And now you know the girl's name.  
> And its just as cliche as it can possibly be!  
> Woot!  
> Alright!  
> Let's keep going!


	5. Each Day

It all starts at five in the morning.

She wakes up before the sun rises with bleary golden eyes. She rises from her bed and prepares for the day.

When she finishes, her long red hair is brushed neatly and her eyes are fully aware. She is wearing long black trousers with a blood red blouse and black leather boots laced to her shins. A black and gold chained necklace with a charm in the shape of a silver sword dangles from her neck.

She silently exits the tree she uses as a home, careful not to awaken the animal residents that are still sound asleep. She greets the nocturnal creatures as she passes them by in the small forest of forever summer.

When she reaches the dirt wall at the edge of the forest she opens a wooden door covered in lively vines that greet her with a happy, "Good morning Mistress!" She smiles in return and politely replies before walking past. The door shuts firmly behind her.

She walks into a well lit room that shows all of the seasons on the four wall corners, the earth in the floor, and the sky on the ceiling. In the middle of the room is a platform with five large thrones and four smaller thrones facing the grand entrance. All of the thrones are empty at the moment.

Once she walks past the thrones she goes to the back of the room and opens a door that is barely visible behind them.

Behind the door is a room with a large tree made out of, constantly shifting, silver sand. Surrounding the tree are multiple doors that looked exactly the same. The girl walked over to one and quickly went through.

"Good morning Fearya. How did you sleep?" A woman asked from her seat at the dining table. She was rather tall and very beautiful. Her eyes were a strange mix of brown and green and her hair was a soft chocolate brown with pieces of twigs and leaves, that never seemed to go away, stuck in it. She was wearing a simple green gown that complemented her tan skin perfectly. She had a kind smile on her gentle, yet stern, motherly face.

"As well as always Mother." The girl replied as she took her own seat at the table. A glowing ball of blue light flew out of the kitchen with a platter and set some food in front of her. She nodded politely before eating her meal.

The door opened quietly as a man wearing a fluffy white robe and ridiculously fluffy white slippers walked into the room with a yawn. His, almost white, blonde hair stuck up in the strangest way from sleep and his bleary grey eyes were barely open. He shuffled over to his seat and took some coffee from another blue orb. He sat there drinking his coffee and eating his breakfast in comfortable silence. Then the door slammed open and the silence was broken beyond repair.

"Hello all! Its a wonderful morning now, isn't it?" A man said cheerfully as he took his seat. He was wearing a long brown jacket that reached his knees over a lighter brown shirt and almost black trousers that covered most of his brown boots. Hanging from his neck on a silver chain was a charm that looked like an hourglass filled with silver sand. The mans silver hair hung over his eyes slightly and his small beard covered most of the bottom of his face. His infinite black eyes gleamed as he grinned at his family members.

"It was, until you showed up." The first man said with a glare. The other man rolled his eyes.

"Oh calm down mister grumpy pants. You needed to wake up more anyways. Can't have a zombie taking care of everything now can we?" He said with a grin before digging into his food.

"Shut up Time." The first man grumbled.

"Another argument again I see." A woman said as she walked into the room and sat down. She had the same brown hair as Mother, except hers wasn't filled with bits of wood and plants. Here eyes were a light amber color filled with intelligence. She was wearing a simple brown gown with slight gold trimming. Her small pair of black framed black glasses hung at the edge of her nose.

"Good morning Noah. How are the books going?" Mother asked kindly.

"Their going very well, thank you for asking sister." Knowledge said with a smile. Mother Nature smiled back at her little sister before Father Time started bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"Oh! Have you finished with that story I asked you to copy for me?!" He asked. Noah nodded and he started to cheer. The other man at the table rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so excited about this story. You must have seen the very same thing happen thousands of times before by now." He said. Time glared at his older brother.

"Oh shut up Manny. I happen to like these stories." He said in playful annoyance. The Man in the Moon smiled a little before continuing to eat his breakfast. The siblings sat there, having some not so polite conversation, as Fearya sat in silence. None of them were really surprised when the other three members of the household didn't arrive. They also weren't surprised when a man in a black cloak walked out of the shadows nearby.

"Good morning everyone." The man said as he took down his hood revealing shoulder length black hair and dark red eyes that looked like blood. His skin was extremely pale, though not sickly, and he had two small fangs that only became visible when he smiled.

"Good morning Death. How has Grimm been? We haven't seen him in ages." Manny said with a smile.

"He has been well thank you. Although things have escalated for the humans in the mountains recently, so now we have to work double time if we are to keep things under control." Death said with a sigh.

"Well that certainly is unfortunate. I hope that things go well. Good luck to all of you and your workers. And Fearya," He started as his daughter got up from her seat. "Please don't overwork yourself, alright? I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Goodbye everyone. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Fearya said with a smile to her relatives. She walked over to a coat hanger near the door and grabbed the single black coat that hung there. She pulled it over her shoulders and tugged the hood over her head, effectively hiding her entire body and face from view. A dark and shadowy aura surrounded her as she held out her hand. A scythe formed from the darkness around her and became a solid, and very deadly, black weapon of death. She nodded to Death and he nodded back before pulling up his own hood and summoning a simple black handled and silver bladed scythe of his own. The shadows near them darkened as they both disappeared into them. The four left in the dinning room sadly looked after them before finishing their breakfasts and heading out to do their own jobs.

Fearya spent most of the day helping Death and her cousin Grimm take the souls of the dying. Death had not been lying when he said it would be a lot of work. There were many dying humans that day and it took the three of them and half of the reapers to keep everything in order. By the time their work was over, and Fearya could finally stop, it was already time for dinner.

Fearya quickly got home and placed her cloak on its usual hanger in the informal dining room that was only used for breakfast and occasional lunches. Then she quickly made her way over to the formal dining room where dinners always took place. She frowned slightly when she noticed her siblings sitting down for their own meals.

Her youngest sibling, the spirit of spring, was named Bloom. Her golden blonde hair hung down in waves over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes shined with life. She was wearing a short pink dress with little pink high heeled shoes. A bright pink bow was stuck in her hair and an equally pink choker with a ruby tulip was wrapped around her pale skinned neck.

Her second youngest sibling, the spirit of fall, was named Autumn. Her hair was brown like their mothers and her eyes were a soft golden brown. Her slightly tanned skin was mostly covered by a long yellow dress with brown fur trimming that always made Fearya gag. She had a yellow headband with a red and brown maple leaf made out of crystal attached to it.

Her last sibling, the spirit of winter, was named Icarus. Although, he was known more commonly as Old Man Winter. He was only a few years younger than Fearya in appearance and almost one hundred years younger in actual life. Like his other siblings had, he had stopped physically aging at the age of thirteen. He had snow white hair that hung heavily over his right eye. His eyes were a dark blue with black tendrils in them, making them darker. He was wearing a lavish suit made of blue velvet and trimmed with silver. Frost coated most of his clothes, especially his dark blue cloak that he always kept clasped around his neck with a sapphire and silver snowflake pendant.

All three of her siblings sent her glares as she entered the room. They started ignoring her as she took her seat. The table was filled with pleasant conversation as everyone, except Fearya, talked to each other.

Soon after dinner started, somebody quickly walked in. It was a boy around Fearya's own age, of sixteen, with a black cloak hanging off of his shoulders. This was Grimm Reaper. He was Death's one and only child. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, black boots, and a black shirt underneath his cloak. Around his neck was a silver chained necklace with a skull shaped ivory pendant that had dark eyes made out of obsidian. His, almost black, brown hair hung softly over his amber colored eyes. His black painted nails flashed as he clasped his hands together nervously.

"Grimm! Its a pleasure to see you again. Please, take a seat and join us for dinner." Manny said with a grin to his nephew. Grimm smiled a little and nodded before taking a seat beside Fearya who greeted him with a smile on her face. They quietly talked to each other as they ate their dinner with the others. Fearya's siblings discreetly glared at them as they finished their food and left the dining room. They said good night to everyone before leaving the dining room and heading over to Fearya's home in the forest of forever summer.

"I'm really happy that I was able to have dinner with you and the others today." Grimm said with a smile as they made their way through the dark forest lit only by the moonlight.

"So am I Grimm. Its been a really long time since we've talked like this. I really do miss it." Fearya said a bit sadly. Grimm frowned.

"Fearya... You know that it wasn't your fault right?" He asked as they stopped in front of the giant tree that served as Fearya's home.

"I should have had more self control..." Fearya said sadly.

"It has nothing to do with that. Its their fault that they provoked you in the first place. You told them not to do it. They knew what they were doing. It wasn't your fault." He repeated. When she didn't respond he sighed and gave her a hug. She hugged him tightly back and allowed a few tears to fall.

"I know that its hard for you Fearya. I know that it hurts you. But please don't take it to heart. You are a kind and caring sister that would do anything for your siblings. Me, my father, and everyone else know that. Even if **they** don't. Even if they try to hurt you. I want you to know that you are important. You are loved. You may be my cousin but to me you are my perfect older sister. I love you more than anything and I promise that I will always be there for you. So, even if your in pain. Even if your hurting. Just know that I will always care for you. Okay?" He finished. Fearya nodded silently against his shoulder. After a few more minutes, Fearya let go of Grimm and looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks Grimm. I really appreciate it." She said. Grimm smiled back at her.

"No problem Fearya. I'll always be here when you need someone to hold onto." Fearya nodded and put a hand to her door handle.

"Good night Little brother." She said, making Grimm beam.

"Good night big sister." He responded before leaving for his own home through the shadows.

Fearya entered her house and noticed that all of the other residents were asleep. She smiled at them before getting ready for bed. When she was finished she climbed onto her bed and curled up under the sheets. She fell asleep half an hour later.

That night, she dreamed of holding a long black sword covered in blood as she walked up to her injured and weak cousin. She pointed the sword at his throat and he looked up at her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He silently mouthed the words, Big Sister, before she stabbed him in the heart. He kept smiling as his soul left his body and he let out his final words.

"I love you..."

Fearya woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. Tears ran down her cheeks as she forced herself to calm down. Once she was sufficiently calm she wiped away the tears and got out of bed.

Then the day starts over again.

Going through the same cycle everyday.

Having breakfast with half of her family, going to work for most of the day, going home to have dinner with her family, then going to her room and going to sleep.

That was how she went about her life, until the incident.

Until she lost everything, including her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da!  
> Kind of normal Storytelling!  
> Gasp!  
> Are you shocked?  
> It's finally in some semblance of normal order and structure!  
> Well, don't get used to it!  
> Cause we're not done yet!  
> Onwards!


	6. A Grim Tale

There was blood everywhere…  
  
She was surrounded by it.  
  
"BIG SISTER!" He screamed.  
  
He ran to her side and discovered her to be alive.  
  
Then he looked at the others…  
  
…and knew they were dead.  
  
He looked at the blood-stained face of the one he loved so very much.  
  
"Oh Sister, what have you done?"  
  
...  
  
It's been a long time since then.  
  
Things have changed quite a bit.  
  
A new spirit of winter came along and is now a part of the guardians.  
  
Big Sister seems happy about it.  
  
I suppose that's not very surprising since she considers him her younger sibling as well.  
  
I don't mind, he may cause trouble sometimes but, he's a pretty nice guy all in all.  
  
The guardians are nice as well, but I still don't trust them.  
  
After all, if they were to find out who she really is…if they found out what she did…  
  
But I won't dwell on that.  
  
Big Sister is happy and willing to trust them, so I will try my best to do the same.  
  
I just hope that she made the right decision in trusting them.  
  
Hopefully it will all work out.  
  
Besides, Sandy and Pitch are with them so they should be able to keep them in check if anything were to happen.  
  
I'm sure things will work out just fine.  
  
…  
  
I was wrong…  
  
I shouldn't have trusted them.  
  
How dare they…  
  
How dare they hurt Big Sister.  
  
She told them the rules.  
  
She told them that they could go into any room except for that one.  
  
That was the only rule…  
  
SO WHY DID THEY BREAK IT?!  
  
HOW COULD THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!  
  
THEY HURT BIG SISTER!  
  
SHE'S IN PAIN…  
  
…and it's all their fault.  
  
I knew we shouldn't trust them.  
  
Thankfully, their all banned from the castle now.  
  
They'll never hurt her again.  
  
I won't let them.  
  
I'll protect her…  
  
…and I will never let her feel pain again.  
  
I refuse to let her get hurt like the last time.  
  
I couldn't protect her then.  
  
But I will now.  
  
...  
  
Don't worry Big Sister.  
  
I will always be there for you, just as I promised.  
  
I won't let anyone hurt you again.  
  
I promise…  
  
I will always protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, sad.  
> Also, I bet your wondering whats going on.  
> Sucks to be you then.  
> Maybe I will tell you one day...  
> Probably not though.  
> Oh well.  
> *shrugs and slithers away*
> 
>  
> 
> *there is a whisper from afar*  
> I'm not sorry.


End file.
